friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss
"The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss" is the first episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on September 25, 2003. Plot Monica, Chandler and Phoebe find out that they can hear through the walls in their hotel rooms. Monica and Chandler cover the wall where they can hear Joey and Rachel kissing, and Phoebe covers the wall where Charlie and Ross are kissing. Both couples put their relationships on hold while they wait to talk to the other before proceeding. On the plane home, Ross tells Joey about him and Charlie, but Joey doesn't tell Ross about him and Rachel in the effect that it might upset him. Monica decides to get rid of her poofy hair by getting corn rows. Back in New York, Rachel tries to tell Ross, but he becomes mad over shampoo-explosion-related emergencies. Rachel and Joey decide to tell him together the next morning. But when an attempt to kiss each other goodnight turns into a make-out session between them, Ross walks in on them. Meanwhile, Mike tells Phoebe that he has in fact been seeing another woman, Precious, but he will break up with her at their date that evening. Due to a miscommunication however, Precious heads to Mike's apartment and encounters Phoebe. Precious demands an explanation and Phoebe breaks up with her on Mike's behalf. Precious starts to freak out, which Phoebe unsuccessfully tries to stop with some tough love. Phoebe tries a different tactic and convinces Precious that Mike isn't worth it, pointing out that he was going to break up with her on her birthday, after not even telling her he was still in love with Phoebe and was flying to Barbados to propose. Precious takes the talk to heart, and, when Mike arrives, slaps him in the face before storming out. Cast and Crew Main Cast * Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene * Courteney Cox - Monica Geller * Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay * Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani * Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing * David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast * Anne Dudek - Precious * Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan * Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene * Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene * Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia *This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." *This is the last episode with the title "The One After..." *Anne Dudek plays Precious, who gets dumped on her birthday. She goes on to guest star as Natalie on How I Met Your Mother, and again gets dumped on her birthday (twice) by the main character, Ted. *Ross is the last one in the gang to find out about Joey and Rachel, much like he's the last one to find out about Chandler and Monica dating, Chandler and Monica's engagement, and Rachel's pregnancy. *In the uncut DVD version, there's an extra scene on the plane, where Ross and Rachel are talking. *The TV version also omits Rachel's attempt to tell Ross in the apartment. *Despite repeated through-wall pans, the rooms are not adjacent sets. The effect was executed in post, and is not a clean transition. *The room arrangement is non-physical. Ross's room cannot be located through the particular wall shown given its shape and the location of the doors and windows. Joey's room could be in the indicated position, but would need to be a much further distance via hallway than indicated, as his and Chandler and Monica's rooms would need to both be the last room on the end of two adjacent dead-end hallways. Furthermore in "The One In Barbados, Part 1" Ross and Rachel's rooms are in the same corridor opposite each other so there's no way that both rooms could be heard from Monica and Chandler's room. *The Five Card Charlie sign has moved back to the wall next to door, now on the opposite side. *Rachel wears a t-shirt with the phrase 'Save the drama for your mama". Goofs *In the room where Monica and Chandler are staying, you can sometimes see the top of the back set wall. Right before the scene where they board the plane, you can see the top of the wall, as well as a boom microphone and set lights. Just before Chandler sits next to Monica on the plane, you can see a cameraman on the left hand side. *Ross tells Joey he's going to consider making him his best friend but Ross already told Rachel that Joey was his best friend in The One Where No One Proposes. ''It's possible Ross didn't tell Joey that because of his anger over Joey's proposal. *Joey says he can't believe he's kissing Rachel but they kissed when Monica and Chandler were trying to hide their relationship. ''Joey probably meant kissing as a couple rather than as just friends. *When Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe are listening through Ross's wall (before the theme song), the camera scrolls past the wall, showing it is just one wall dividing the rooms. In later shots, however (like when the door's open), you can see that they are divided by a hallway as well. *While on the plane, Ross goes to talk to Joey about how he kissed Charlie. Before he says so, Joey says that he knows, causing Ross to awkwardly laugh. In the background, Jennifer Aniston can be seen laughing. *When Rachel goes to Ross' apartment to tell him about her and Joey, Rachel puts down her handbag on the coffee table twice. *When Ross and Charlie are sitting on the bed it shows Charlie fixing her T-shirt. In the very next shot her hands are on her lap. *After Precious storms off after slapping Mike, Phoebe can be seen crossing her legs with the left leg on her her right, but on the next shot the legs switch places. *At the end, Ross walks into Joey's apartment, he walks past the door. Next shot he is level with the middle of the door. *Rachel's hair color is lighter than it was in The One In Barbados and her skin tone is darker. ''Jennifer Aniston obviously got suntanned during the break between the end of Season 9 and start of Season 10. '' *When Ross walks in on Joey and Rachel at the end of the episode, the wall to the right of the door (facing the hallway) has a cutout and the hall can be seen through it. This is clearly intended for camera shots from that direction and the crew setting up the apartment forgot to cover it up. *Chandler tells Monica she's listening to her brother and Charlie but then listens to his brother-in-law without a problem. *When Ross enters Chandler and Monica's hotel room, the bolt can be seen drawn across the door frame supposedly locking it which means Ross shouldn't be able to get in. External links * The One After Joey and Rachel Kiss at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:A to Z